


Let Me Guide You

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys life has been turned upside down since he moved from tranquil Cheshire to a busy London, he hates it and wants an escape. Then Louis Tomlinson turns up in his room, with his odd mystical friends and a world that was meant to be fiction. It's a bumpy road ahead of the two, but it could also be the saving of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Guide You

Life in London was hard for Harry. He’d grown up in a small house in the country where fields were everywhere and he could go out and spend hours writing lyrics and singing by the small lake, but when he and his mum had moved, everything changed. He wasn’t allowed out of the house after dark and the nearest field to him was a small park that constantly smelt like weed and the swings had been pulled off the bar.

He wanted to move back to Cheshire but that wasn’t going to happen because his mum had a new job and it was good money.

“I hate it here” Harry growled over his evening meal, he’d had a bad day and everything just seemed to be going wrong. He’d had enough and his mum was finally home for once.

“It’s not all that bad, Harry” His mum said looking up, how would she know, she wasn’t around much at all.

“For you maybe, I’m stuck in all the time because it’s too rough to leave the house. Do you know how that feels after being out all the time, mum?” He scowled

“Harry, this job is important to me okay, just be happy you didn’t have to go and live with your dad” She said her voice becoming firmer, Harry raised an eyebrow and leant back in his chair with a scoff, folding his arms across his chest

“I would have rather gone to live with him and been forgotten about” It was Annes turn to scoff, “The same is practically happening here too, mum. You’re never in and when you are you’re too tired to spend time with me. I’d much rather be with dad if it meant I was able to leave the house without being beaten up for being gay” Harry shouted standing up from the table, his chair screeching against the floor, Anne cringed at the noise but Harry didn’t even flinch.

“Fine, go ring him. Get him to come pick you up, oh yeah he won’t because he doesn’t give two shits about either of us” His mum screamed back at him, 

“I Will ring him, and I’ll find a way to leave this stupid place” He growled turning away and walking out of the kitchen

“Don’t you dare, Harry Styles. You get back here and finish your dinner” Anne yelled as Harry stomped up the stairs

“Fuck off” Harry shouted as he reached the top of the stairs, anger flaring with in him.

“Don’t you dare slam your door” She screamed from the kitchen, Harry swung his door open and growled before slamming the door behind him

“That’s it, Harry. Don’t fucking come down here and expect me to be pleasant to you” She screamed, Harry scowled and walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it, screaming into his pillow. He hated everything about his life right now, from the house he was in to the fact he couldn’t see the stars from his window, he especially hated the bed he was lying on. He spun around on his bed

“Why were you screaming?” A voice broke the silence and Harry screamed and sat up and his eyes falling on the silhouette of a boy stood at the end of his bed “I asked why, not for you to scream again” He continued

“Oh my god, are you a vampire?” Harry asked, his heart beat kicking up a storm and the fact he’d just seen the whole Twilight saga because he didn’t dare show his face out of the house, his last set of bruises hadn’t quite healed up yet, didn’t have anything to do with his accusation. The boy stared at him and raised an eyebrow looking confused and shook his head

“No, I’m not a Vampire, I’m a boy” Harry looked at him closely, he was only wearing jeans and his hair was messy, It was dark and Harry couldn’t make out his eye colour or hair colour, but he had a nice face. But if the boy was here to kill him, that wouldn’t have made much of a difference in the long run.

“Well, you do know it’s not acceptable to stand in someone else’s room” Harry said, feeling rather cautious about why this boy was in his room.

“Is it not? I didn’t know” He said looking puzzled “I was just looking for something” He replied. Harry scoffed. 

“Why were you watching me?” Harry asked frowning in confusion “It’s a little bit perverted”

“Like I said I was looking for something, then you came in looking scary” He replied ignoring Harrys comment, but with a small flush on his cheeks that made Harry think there was more to his visit than finding something. 

“How did you even get in? I’ve tried to sneak in and out of my window but never managed to?” Harry asked now intrigued

“I flew” the boy shrugged, bouncing on the heals of his feet, hands behind his back

“You flew?’ Harry mimicked him, 

“I did” the boy nodded sending a rather confused look at Harry, who had started laughing “Why is that funny?” He asked

“People can’t fly” Harry stopped laughing and replied rolling his eyes

“Oh yeah?” The boy said jumping onto the end of Harrys bed and standing on the metal frame

“Well it is a known fact that people can’t fly” Harry said crossing his arms and sitting more up right

“If people can’t fly then how can I do this?” The boy asks stepping off the end of the bed backwards, Harry flinched as if to catch him, but the boy floated there looking at him with a raised eyebrow

“What the-“ Harry said his jaw dropping

The boy stepped back onto the end of the bed and looked around the room.

“I’m looking for my friend” He said eyes raking the room

“Your friend?” Harry asked while choking on his words

“That’s what I said” the boy replied snidely.

“Are you Peter Pan?” Harry asked remembering reading that as a young boy.

“Oh god no, that guy is such an idiot. I’m Louis Tomlinson, Peter’s cousin.” He said with a small sneer

“Well could you tell me why you’re sneaking around my room while I wasn’t here” Harry asked remembering that Louis had been in his room

“I said, I’m looking for my friend” Louis said through a sigh “I’ve said this before”

“And I’ve said before that it’s not acceptable to be in someone’s room, in fact it’s pretty illegal” Harry replied “and it’s pretty obvious that no other human is in this room”

“But Niall is not Human” Louis said shaking his head “And you’re rude”

“I’m not” Harry said firmly

“are too”

“I am no-what do you mean ‘Niall is not human’?” Harry asked gulping and drawing his legs towards his chest moving his hands tighter around his legs

“Who are you anyway?” Louis asked jumping off the bed and getting on all fours looking under the bed

“Why should I tell you?” Harry frowned

“Rude” Louis muttered crawling under the bed slightly

“I am not, my name is Harry. Happy?” Harry sighed shifting on his bed and crawling to the end, leaning over the edge, he could see Louis looking behind the suitcase and boxes under there.

“You’re not happy” Louis said casually

“What’s there to be happy about?” Harry breathed out a stiff laugh; Louis turned around under the bed and raised an eyebrow

“You’re alive,” He said

“And that’s supposed to make me happy?” Harry scoffed pulling his head up and resting back on the bed

“It’s meant to make most people happy” Louis said rolling out from under the bed

“I was happy” Harry frowned at his hands “Then we moved”

“You have a nice voice” Louis said picking himself off the floor and walking over to Harrys wardrobe

“What?” Harry asked looking up

“When you sing,” Louis replied opening the door and looking trough his stuff

“You’ve been spying on me?” Harry asked shuffling further away from the odd boy

“Just listening” Louis replied going onto his tiptoes to look on the shelf at the top.

“Creep” Harry muttered

“Niall are you in here?” Louis asked knocking on the wood

“so if Niall isn’t Human what is he?” Harry asked looking around his room cautiously

“A leprechaun” Louis replied

“Loueh” A voice sounded that wasn’t Harrys, he jumped and hit his head on the bed frame and stared at the small figure dressed in green looking over the top of the wardrobe

“Niall” Louis grinned holding out his hand that the Leprechaun walked on to

“I haven’t enjoyed my stay here, he isn’t a very good host. He didn’t even feed me” Niall shook his tiny head

“Why are you here, and I didn’t know you were here so I didn’t feed you and what the actual fuck is going on?” Harry asked pulling his cover up to his eyes and peeping at the two who were watching him.

“Niall and I were playing hide and seek, and now I’ve found him” Louis grinned

“Well technically, I just-”

“I found you” Louis frowned at him

“Whatever Lou, I’m going back to Neverland. I’m starving” Niall smiled hovering out of Louis hand

“Okay, see you in a bit” Louis grinned as the leprechaun flew out of Harrys window.

“I must have eaten magic mushrooms” Harry whispered to himself, because no way in hell had that happened. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut, and when he opened them he’d find an empty room, without the window open and everything would go back to normal.

He opened his eyes and squealed at the bright blue eyes right in front of him, Smiling into his own

“I’m still here, you know” Louis smiled leaning away from Harry

“How is this even possible?” Harry groaned

“you’re just to dense to believe in anything other than stuff you know” Louis shrugged sitting down on Harrys bed

“Why are you still here?” Harry asked

“You see, you are rude” Louis said pointing at him accusingly

“You’re rude for intruding into my room when you weren’t invited” Harry glared at him

“Okay, fine. I’ll leave” Louis said standing up and turning away

“Wait, no” Harry said grabbing Louis leg

“Let go” Louis frowned turning around

“I’m sorry okay, it’s just you’re the only person who’s talked to me properly since I’ve moved here” Harry sighed, Louis gave him a pitiful look “even if you are a little bit creepy”

“I’m not creepy” Louis whined

“You are a little” Harry smiled slightly

“Harry I’m off for my late shift, don’t do anything stupid because you’re fucked off” His mum called from outside his door and Louis gave a panicked look trying to find a place to hide, Harry gave a grunt and footsteps sounded down the stairs.

“Ew, mothers” Louis shuddered

“What?” Harry asked

“I don’t like mothers” Louis shrugged trying to free his ankle of Harrys grip

“Why?” Harry asked

“Because mine threw me out when she found out I was g-” He cut himself off and stood up “Gotta go” He said kicking Harrys hand off his foot and jumping off the bed as the door slammed downstairs

“What, no” Harry said jumping up

“Yeah” Louis glared at him

“Stay a little longer, please” Harry frowned, he’d not had a conversation with someone in ages, and even though this boy seemed odd, he was still there

“I need to get back” Louis shook his head turning around and walking to the window

“Back where?” Harry asked curiously walking to the window too

“Home” Louis rolled his eyes

“Stay a little longer?” Harry asked

“Nope” Louis shook his head, getting onto the window sill and squatting

“Why?” Harry asked, Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head Harry grabbed his waist as Louis stepped out of the window pulling Harry out too, Harry screamed and Louis looked at him in disbelief

“Let go” Louis yelled at Harry who just gripped on tighter

“I can’t fly if you’d forgotten” Harry whimpered

“I hadn’t” Louis replied with a smirk

“I’m not letting go, I’m to young to die!” Harry groaned

“As cousin peter likes to say, to die will be an awfully big adventure” Louis told Harry trying to release Harrys grip from his waist

“I’m not that into adventures just put me down!” Harry said quickly glaring at Louis and tightening his grip around Louis waist. Louis gave up trying to prise Harry from him, much to Harrys relief

“I’m not going to go back down there and risk getting seen!” He said getting higher, Harry whimpered and closed his eyes, scared of heights

“I’m not falling to my death!” Harry screamed

“Shame” Louis smirked before he increased his speed going higher and higher

“What are you doing” Harry yelled opening his eyes and feeling his head getting dizzy

“Going home” Louis answered as if it were obvious, Harry whimpered and clung on to Louis tighter scrunching his face up, 

“Why?” He managed to choke out

“Because you refuse to die and I refuse to go down there, so I’m going back to Neverland” He said 

“I refuse to die? Of course I refuse to die” Harry shouted

“Just be quiet” Louis groaned, Harry closed his eyes tighter. He was going to die. But then, he thought, at least the bullying would stop, and the fights and his mum wouldn’t be tight on money and it would help out a lot at home. He loosened his arms slightly

“What are you doing?” Louis gasped grabbing Harry, He opened his eyes and looked up at Louis

“l-letting g-go?” He asked

“I was fucking joking!” Louis said looking worried

“I-it would-I just-I can’t-It’s” Harry stuttered as Louis’ grip on him tightened, he whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed tightly again. Cold air whipped across his face at the speed they were travelling at sending shivers down his spine, at the same time warmth was eating away inside him, and he felt utterly stupid.

“Hey Harry” Louis whispered

“Ugh” Harry answered 

“Open your eyes”

“No” He whimpered, he didn’t want to know how high they were now and he especially didn’t want to see Louis’ pitiful expression.

“Trust me, open your eyes” He opened one eye squinting up at Louis who was looking around them and then he opened the second one looking around him at the stars that were so much bigger and rushing past them. His heart seemed to skip a beat and his stomach dropped and it was the best feeling he’d ever felt as he looked around 

“It’s beautiful” Harry whispered, a feeling of belonging and freedom and almost a sense of home set around him. Looking up at the stars made him think of life back in Cheshire when he would sit out at night with his lyrics. The breeze had seemed to stop now, as if in space there were only them and peace, calm and nothing more.

“Yeah, it is rather” Louis replied “Still thinking about letting go?” He asked and Harry looked up catching his eyes, He frowned and shook his head, “Good, okay hold onto my leg I need to pick up speed”

“Okay” Harry gulped grabbing Louis leg as Louis let go of him and suddenly the stars no longer looked like balls of fire but mere lines of light dancing through the darkness. Harrys mouth fell open and he no longer wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to see the magic, feel every bit of the world around him. He wanted to never care of anything again and be stuck in this moment forever. Except for maybe one thing.

“Your feet smell pretty gross, Louis” Harry said screwing up his nose

“Well I’m sorry but we don’t have socks in Neverland” Louis replied rolling his eyes, but they were cheerful, “Hey Harry check this out”   
He stretched out his arm and the smooth air around them rippled as if it were water, Harry looked shocked

“Touch it” He smiled, Harry held out a hand carefully and was surprised that it was indeed water and that his hand was still wet, and yet it were warm “just look out for the sharks” Harry pulled his hand back quickly and gripped tightly to Louis leg, Louis laughed loudly. Harry smiled before passing a cloud and gripping tighter

“This is so weird and if it weren’t for your feet smelling, I’d have thought I were dreaming” Harry bit his lip

“Enough about my feet” Louis pouted and a look of mischief crossed his face

“Wait, what no, don’t do anything-ahhhhhh” Harry screwed his eyes shut as they loop de looped trough the sky, Harrys grip on Louis slipping due to his wet hand, Louis laughed and did another and Harry lost grip all together and started to fall screaming, wind hitting his cheeks again and he wondered just how long it’d take him to die, weather he was going to fall back to the earth or fall into the water and get eaten by sharks, arms wrapped around his waist and Louis laughter was right at his ear.

“That was horrible” Harry wheezed, his voice a pitch higher than normal causing Louis to laugh again. Harrys back was against Louis chest and Louis grabbed Harrys wrists holding them out wide, They glided through the air and Harry opened his eyes again feeling more like he was flying. The space around them was getting brighter, and the ‘water’ was becoming bluer and clearer until genuine waves started

“Welcome to Neverland” Louis whispered into Harrys ear.


End file.
